Almost all micro-organisms subsist in elaborate colonies that are embedded in biofilms of self-produced exopolymer matrices. The biofilm allows the micro-organisms to adhere to any surface, living or nonliving. The adaptive and genetic changes of the micro-organisms within the biofilm make them resistant to all known antimicrobial agents. Thus, the diagnostic and therapeutic strategies used to fight acute infections are not effective in eradicating medical device biofilm-related infections or chronic biofilm diseases. Today, vascular catheter-related bloodstream infections are the most serious and costly healthcare-associated infections.
Catheter-related bloodstream infection originates from biofilm formation on either extra- or intra-luminal surfaces of the catheter. Microbial points of entry are the skin (extra-luminal) and any access port or disconnection site of the administration system.
The disinfection of access sites is a preventative intervention for microbial entry to the intra-luminal catheter surface. Currently, an alcohol (I.P.A.) prep pad is used in clinical practice for this purpose although no standard applies to address the optimal antiseptic, method of application or duration of application. The surfaces of the access ports and needle less connectors are highly variable in configuration.